


Transformation

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

Vincent grits his teeth and closes his eyes, gives himself over to the change. Shortly it's Galian there in his place-- big and toothed and looking rather unhappy about its sudden awakening. The Beast snarls out something that might have been intended as words, or not, and flexes its paws so that the claws flash. It shakes its mane and stretches its jaw and roars a challenge.

Greed lifts both eyebrows. "Ooh, scary." He grins, showing sharp teeth of his own. "My turn?" And releases his shield.


End file.
